She's a beautiful Drunken Flower
by 1-9Gavvybash
Summary: After he is ordered to escort drunken Cana home every night by Guildarts, Natsu begins to feel something unique for her, but he realizes something else about her drinking habits... Does she feel something too? Or is it scattered with the effects of Boos? Strictly NatsuXCana- light Gray-Juvia, Chapters are short, and there may be some OOC. T for language and light "sexual themes"


**I have not seen enough, correction: any, crack-pairing of these two characters ever… Here we go! Sorry if some of my info on Fairytail is off- I've only ever kept up with the most recent chapters this past year.. These chapters shalt be short, and no more- so No Whining policies apply!**

Cana sat at her usual spot against the bar, leaning against the wooden support. A few hours at the guild had seen to her mental consistency. Her head hung low, brushing against her arms and her hair draped over her breasts, which had only barely been covered by a charcoal colored bra. She couldn't feel what her face was saying anymore, or what she was feeling, for she was too far gone in a river of mindless bliss. As her eyes battled to remain open, she slowly searched left and right for her beer barrel.

'Bastard!' She thought angrily. She giggled at herself, and forced a serious frown to replace her smile. Some-one was sprawled out across her booze barrel from their stool, a tiny stream of drool escaping their snoring mouth. She hobbled off of her stool, and brought her leg back to kick the fool off when she lost balance. Careening backwards, she was helplessly surprised when the world _slightly_ stopped spinning around her, and she found some-one's stupid face smiling down on her.

Her eyes strained to focus in the light from the background, to no avail. The person gently pulled her up, where she naturally hopped back onto her bar stool in an embarrassed huff.

Near silently, "Who are you?" She asked still trying to focus on his face.

"It's me, Natsu! You're drunk out of your mind, aren't you? I guess it's time, then," He sighed. "I was just about to finish my fight with Gray, too." From the background Gray posed atop the mountain of guild member bodies, "come here for the champion, dragon-boy!" He smiled as Juvia wrapped herself around his waist, shouting praise.

Natsu wheeled around, "Was that supposed to be an insult, Ice Princess?" He shook his fist, but remembered who what he was doing, or rather- supposed to be doing as imposed by Guildarts.

Cana looked down at her hands. She opened and closed them in a pathetic attempt at perfect unison, and presented them to Natsu.

"See, I'm not grunkk!" She slurred, upset that her freedom was ending so soon. Lately, her father had been extremely overprotective and went as far as to have Natsu escort her home when she was too drunk to miss Fairy Hills and land herself in an alley or on the streets. She'd come close to getting robbed, and even felt up by a stranger when Elfman passed by on his way home. She soon debated that it might be for the best seeing that Magnolia was becoming more thuggish every day.

Natsu frowned, "I'm sorry, but I promised Guildarts that I'd take care of you after you clearly couldn't do it yourself. Plus, Magnolia isn't as safe as it was years ago." He gritted his teeth, ignoring Gray flipping the bird from behind him. Cana sighed as

Cana groaned, even when her dad wasn't there, he was still _there_, controlling her life and tormenting her from the depths of his over-fatherly domain.

"Sorry Strip-queen, we're gonna have to cut it short tonight. I have to take Cana home!" Natsu smiled, his expression, for once in forever, reading maturity.

"Again? Guess I'm too good for you, retard-flame." Gray wiped his hands and met Juvia down at the bottom of his guild member mountain. Cana met Natsu halfway, and threw her arm around the back of his neck like usual. She remembered all of the other tranquilly silent nights she spent locked in his snug embrace. What was the difference in now and before when she drank the same amount to stumble home? What does she need an escort for all the sudden and why Natsu?

Why does Natsu care enough? It's not like she was ever particularly friendly with him in the past. She threw the thoughts out of her mind, focusing on her walking now since multi-tasking progressively became too difficult.

As they trudged on through the night, Natsu's eyes dropped to his feet.

"Cana?"

"Yes?"

"Would you stop drinking?" She turned to face him as they traversed the moonlit road to her house. Inside her head, she was dying of laughter but by the look of his face, he was dying from fear. His expression corroded the happy from her heart, and she looked away.

"…No." She replied quietly. "What is this about, Natsu?" His normal composure disappeared leaving a different person. Some-one besides Guildarts and Lucy who truly cared for her in a different way.

He gazed forward, sadness etched into his eyes. His eyes. A painting plastered his view, an image he never would want to see, or happen.

"I think you're dying." Natsu spoke softly, his hands slightly cupping around her shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes, the feeling of intoxication dying with every one of Natsu's shallow breaths. Before she could reply, he spoke again, louder.

"I can smell it on you, with every night that I've taken you home." Cana's head was sent into a spiral of confusion.

"You're joking, right?" She pushed him away, edging forward "There's no way.." She tripped over her foot where Natsu caught her. A warmth from his body sent serene shivers down her spine. His firm hands gripped her cold arms gently pulsing heat and a tranquil comfort through her limbs and breathing life into her system.

What was this? His sudden affection yanked her heart into a blaze of turmoil, and she could feel her cheeks burning through the winter air. Her lips quivered, and she watched his eyes float down her body and he seemed to be staring at something sweet a billion miles away. This was most curious of Natsu, she could barely remember the other nights she spent relaying funny stories and talking with him on the way to her house.

Like a javelin on an unwavering course to her heart, she was stricken with an undeniable feeling. She felt it like the shockwave of water after the touchdown of a rock breaking its surface. She was dimly aware of being spurred into this feeling as his head seemingly hovered closer to hers. How did this idiot learn to captivate her head with such concrete affection? Was it the effects of beer? She doubted it.

Tired of a wait that may or may not have existed, she smashed her lips onto his feeling her way along his mouth with her tongue. He melted into it, sort of surprised at her force, but allowed her passage where they shared a passionate kiss. Kind of oblivious to their surroundings, Natsu pulled away, embarrassed.

"Wait… What'd we just do?" He asked, a look of shock supporting the blush consuming his face. He could taste beer, and barely stopped himself from sputtering away from Cana. Cana giggled, "Dat waz a kiss, Natseh." He began to chuckle when his face was thrown aside by a sharp _slap_. He looked at her, amazed, feeling where a red outline marked his face.

"What in the hell was that for!" He yelled, to which she broke out into another giggle fit.

"Aahhh… I dunno." She threw herself over him again, to which he was now severely aware of her breasts pressed against his shoulder. He was a boy too, and some-times… You get a strategic feeling with this sort of contact…

"Ok.. Let's get you home." He braced for any of her drunken mood-changes. She was serious a second ago, and so was he, but that air dispersed as quickly as it settled when they kissed. He wanted to do it again, and got the strangest idea.

"Cana?"

"Yezz?"

"What's to stop me and you, two single individuals, from going on a date?" He cast his question out and waited for her to answer. He was more confident now; he had seen a look in her eye earlier that was completely true to her feelings.

Before he knew it, he could hear her breathing pattern transform into a light snore. He caught her, once again, and lifted her into his arms like a sleeping child. He examined her face, silently praising her peaceful features.

"Why did we do that?" He questioned himself? He'd have to think on it tomorrow for he could feel his strength slowly fading to the distant theory of sleep.


End file.
